


Pressure Point

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Calavera Family, Electrocution, F/M, Interrogation, Mates, Rape, Serious Injuries, She Wolf - Freeform, Torture, True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy, banshee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Calaveras are becoming more desperate in their search for the she wolf, thus capturing Peter to try to get him to talk. As he refuses, they do not even shy away from using Lydia against him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Point

Araya sighed deeply.

"Okay... let's do this again..."

She crossed the distance between herself and the werewolf, slapped him in the face.

"Don't you have any sense of decency?! Look at me when I talk to you!"

Peter sighed, creaked his neck and turned his head towards the woman infront of him. 

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you... I _don't know_ where the she wolf is! Or _who_ she is! Is that it or are you still delighting in watching me, standing here half naked?"

He grinned, shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

Araya narrowed her eyes angrily, but then a smile played around the corners of her mouth. 

"I think we've found something that will help loosening your tongue..."

Peter sighed, showing his annoyance all too clearly. 

"Seriously? You guys should finally let go of the Middle Ages, it's really getting ridiculous and embarrassing for both of us... ripping my tongue out won't help you, either..."

Araya chuckled, lifted a heavy bag full of tools onto the table, opened the zip.

"Who said that I'm going to rip out _your_ tongue...? Severo!"

At her command he turned on the dim lights at the back of the cellar.

A silent, surprised scream escaped Lydia's lips as he roughly ripped the duct tape off her mouth, she had trouble seeing anything, still blinded by the lights right over her.

Araya smiled quite pleased with herself, maliciously, as she saw the grin dissappear from Peter's face immediately.

"She is your mate, isn't she? The banshee..."

Peter swallowed dryly, tried not to show that he was close to loosing his composure, hid his feelings behind his usual, unemotional mask. He snorted, seemed to be amused. 

"Please tell me you're kidding? How _desperate_ are you guys, trying to impute me with such nonsense?"

Araya nodded to her son, who loosened Lydia's bonds and pulled her off the chair.

"Well, if you say so..."

She grinned at Peter. It was a dark, devilish smile, the expression in her eyes cold and merciless. 

"... I'm sure you don't mind us having our way with her..."

Severo forced the young woman down on the table, chaining her ankles and wrists to the legs. Of course Lydia struggled and tried to kick him off of her, but against such a big, strong man there was simply nothing she could do.

Peter grid his teeth, his eyes locked with Araya's, who now pulled a pair of tongs out of the bag with the tools.

Before the wolf could say, less even do anything, there was a dull, disgusting _crack_ echoing from the narrow walls, immediately followed by Lydia's scream as Araya broke one of her fingers with the tool.

"I will ask you again, Peter... where is the she wolf?"

Peter grid his teeth, anger rising up inside him, his eyes were starting to glow. 

"I don't know!", he hissed, pulling at the chains that were holding him back.

"No-... no, please-", Lydia begged silently as she felt the cold metal on her ring finger, but Araya ignored her, broke the second finger on her left hand, not at all bothered by Lydia's screaming.

Tears were streaming down her face, helplessly she looked over to Peter who was close to breaking the chains that held him back.

Before he could do so, Severo turned up the electricity, electrocuted him until he could barely stand. Peter gasped for air, his mind clouded, his body becoming more heavy.

"I'm telling you the truth... I don't know where the she wolf is..."

He looked up to Araya, who was still hovering over Lydia.

"Please... let her go..."

"AAH!!"

Lydia arched her back, tugged at the chains as Araya broke her middle finger, twisted it, then right after continued with her index finger.

Hearing her scream, watching her suffer was so much worse than any electric shock Peter had ever taken, even brought tears to his eyes.

His voice was now quiet, honest, pleading.

"Please... let her go..."

The woman played with the tool in her hand, looked to Peter, knitted her brows. 

"So the banshee _is_ your mate...?"

Peter couldn't really focus, his ears filled with Lydia's sobbs and crying. 

"Yes..."

Araya chuckled. 

"I am always right about these things..."

And just like that she broke and dislocated Lydia's thumb, let the tongs fall aside lazily afterwards.

Peter exhaled deeply, swallowed hard, deeply wished for it to finally be over.

"I promise, I don't know anything about the she wolf... there is nothing I can tell you...!"

He didn't even notice how desperate his voice became while watching Araya take a hammer out of the bag.

Lydia whimpered as Araya pushed her broken fingers flatly down on the table, bit her lip, tried to suppress her sobbing, but all her effort was in vain as the woman shattered her palm and wrist, didn't even seem to notice the blood that was covering both of them.

When Lydia finally stopped screaming her body was shaking heavily, she was almost blinded by her own tears, had never before felt such deep, sharp pain in her life. 

"Peter-... please-..." Her voice was barely a whisper, trembling so much he could hardly understand her. "Please-... just tell her what you know-... please-..."

He closed his eyes, slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry... there's nothing I can tell them... I really don't know..."

Araya laughed. 

"You think she can handle quite a lot, don't you? I never would have believed that a werewolf would let me play with his little mate like that..."

With a dull noise the bloody hammer fell to the floor and Araya rolled back the sleeves of her blouse.

"Tell me, little banshee... has he mounted you yet? Hm? Fucked you like the little bitch that you are to him...?"

Lydia tried to get away from the small knife in Araya's hands, could feel the cold metal on her skin as she cut open her shirt. She pressed her lips together, sobbing quietly.

"Go on... tell me..."

Lydia whimpered as Araya pulled at her hair, holding the blade of the knife close to her neck.

"Tell me..."

Again Peter tried to break the chains, and again Severo electrocuted him so badly the skin on his wrists was burned, leaving him completely paralysed and weak.

"Severo, my boy, come over here...", Araya said softly, let her son take her position at the end of the table. 

"Tell me... doesn't this bra look awefully small for her breasts...?"

The man grinned, his hands roughly cupping Lydia's breasts underneath the fabric, making her gag with disgust. She wriggled on the table, trying to get away from his touch, but the tip of Araya's knife circling her belly button made her freeze, so she just laid there completely still, closed her eyes, tried to focus on something else.

"Tell me, little banshee..."

Araya grinned, could hear Peter growl angrily, but knew that he was much too weak to do anything about it.

"Are you pregnant?"

Lydia looked at her quite shocked, nervous, terrified even. She had only found out a few days ago herself and not even had had the right moment to tell Peter.

Araya grinned satisfied as Lydia looked over to Peter, still not answering her.

"I take that as a yes..."

She played with the knive in her hands.

"You do realise that we can't have that, right? A banshee carrying a werewolf's offspring... even for your kind of sick and twisted natures, that's just _wrong_... but don't worry... we'll make sure to take care of it..."

"No-... please-... please, don't-...!!"

Lydia screamed and cried, begged and sobbed, her voice almost drowned out by the sound of the electricity shooting through Peter's body, but he could still hear her scream as Severo hit her belly again and again with a heavy, dull piece of metal, causing large, dark bruises to form, her hips to crack loudly with every hit until they were just as shattered as her hand.

Araya turned off the electricity again, glaring at Peter. 

"Where is the she wolf...?"

Peter could hardly keep his eyes open, his heart beating irregularly, the smell of Lydia's blood filled the air, the sound of her almost choking on it was the only thing he could think about.

"I... I don't know-... Please-... leave her alone-..."

Severo asked something in Spanish and Araya answered him, and there definitely had been words Peter had never heard before, yet he was just about to find out what they meant.

He was close to sighing in relief as Severo loosened the chains at her legs and wrists, only then to watch helplessly as he pulled her closer to the edge of the table, forced himself between her legs.

It was the last thing he saw before Araya turned up the power and everything went black, Lydia's screams still following him into the darkness...

-

When Peter finally recovered his senses, he was laying on the floor of the cellar, the Calaveras long gone, no chain or tool remained to remind of their former presence.

"Lydia...?"

He coughed, tried to stand up, his legs not fully supporting him yet.

Lydia opened her eyes slowly, could hardly keep them open. She was still laying on the table, curled up as far as the pain in her abdomen would let her. 

Peter's hands were shaking as he saw her, tears came to his eyes as he became fully aware of her injuries. Of what they had done to her. Of how incredibly useless he had been, unable to protect her.

"I'm so sorry..."

His fingers trembled as he gently ran them through her hair, felt her wince at the touch. He swallowed dryly. Severo's scent was still all over her body, mixing with the smell of blood and panic.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart-..."

His voice was barely audible, his legs gave in, he kneeled beside her, gently laid his hand on hers. The one that was not bleeding and beaten to a pulp.

Peter's veins slowly turned black as he tried to take the pain from her, but he quickly realised how much worse it really was, grid his teeth until the pain became simply unbearable and he had to let go.

He was still much too weak to help her, but he had to get her to safety. He _had_ to.

He pulled himself up, carefully took her into his arms, carried her outside, could hear her scream in pain silently, her voice much too hoarse to bring forward a single sound.

Peter could feel her shiver, her skin was pale white and cold from all the blood she had lost, she was always on the edge of losing consciousness. 

Peter couldn't help it, felt all the anger, and guilt, and sadness rise up inside him, all the hate and helplessness.

He howled.

He howled so loudly the trees around them shook, the rest of the pack could feel it in their bones, knew that something horrible was coming, like the last time they had heard him howl like this.

 _Vengeance_...


End file.
